powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gemstone RUSH: Chapter 01
Chapter 01: The Gemstone Rangers Meet! All is Revealed! 1492; Lisbon, Portugal At the footsteps of the Ajuda Royal Palace, stood an extraterrestrial and formidable army. This army composed of seemingly metallic humanoids, adorned with strange extrusions, and were armed with weapons theoretically impossible for the time. Leading them was an imposing figure, towering over even the tallest of the warriors, armed with a giant sword twice as long as the figure's arm. To say this army was imposing would be an understatement. All of the Royal Palace guards couldn't even do any damage towards these alien warriors. If they couldn't stop them, who could? "Impudent humans," the leader said to the fallen palace guards, "When will you learn that no one can stop me, Lord Hyrogen, and my united front of Tribamentals? If you mortal fools cannot stop me, then who can?" "That would be us, you vile fiend!" a voice cried out in the distance. From the distance, five people walked up to this Lord Hyrogen, filled with courage and determination. As the group walked up to the vile leader, they all had a gemstone within their hands; the leader had a ruby, another held a sapphire, there was one with a topaz, another with an emerald, and the last one held quartz. Each gemstone glowed with an intensity of that of the sun, and burned with the passion of each wielder. To Lord Hyrogen, this was a joke, "And what do you think that is going to do to us?" he challenged the group. "Easy; to seal you, and your army, away for a long time," the leader of the group said, "You will not plague this planet anymore with your evils and strange technologies." the leader turns to the group; the fellow comrades the leader fought alongside for many months, "Are you all ready?" he asked. "Yes." they all replied in unison. "Right. Together then!" "Niaga ecno detinu era rewop fo smeg eseht litnu live fo stnemele eht yawa laes!" the group bellowed." As soon as the chant was spoken, each gemstone glowed brighter than the sun. One by one, each member of the group shone as bright as the gemstone, with the leader shining brightly last. Each group member's respective gem then shot of a brilliant beam of light towards Lord Hyrogen and his army. Soon a barrier of pure energy surrounds the army in a rainbow color, and in an instant, the army is gone in a flash. as the harsh light fades from the gemstones and the members of the group, the gemstones gathered together for a brief moment, then scattered off towards the western horizon. Then, almost as if by magic, each member seeming began to vanish like whispers of smoke from an extinguished candle. The leader, before vanishing all together, frowned and spoke to himself saying, "If these gems are united once more, then our seal will be broken. Let the Power grant that may never happen." _______________________________________________________________________________________ Present Day, J. Ewel High School Geminite City, U.S.A ''"Here in this modern era, we have discovered more about not only the elements that make up the universe, but also about the rare and precious minerals we call gemstones. While we have an intensive knowledge of both the Periodic Table of Elements and gemstones, we don't know everything about them. Any questions?" ''the teacher asked the classroom. "Anyone? C'mon now y'all. Yes, Adam?" the called upon the student with his hand up. "Um, yes, I was wondering if elements 113-118 have proper names yet? I though I heard soemthing about them from a documentary off of the Discovery Channel." Adam asked. "An excellent question Adam, and yes, as of late, they do have names. In order from 113 through 118 they are called Nihonium, Flerovium, Moscovium, Livermonium, Tennessine, and Oganesson. Any other questions? Yes, Ashley?" 'What can these elements be used for Mr. Cranston? Are they ready for industrial usage?" "Another great question, unfortunately these elements have very unstable isotopes, and are considered to be radioactive. It may be possible one day, but for now elements 113-118 will not see any commercial use in the foreseeable future." As Mr. Cranston finished his statement, the bell rang to indicate the end of the school day. "Alright class, that'll be all for today, remember to complete the rest of the questions at the end of chapter thirty-four, and have a great weekend everyone." Mr. Cranston said, with Don't forget for those who signed up for Geology Club, that we're meeting in the science lab in ten minutes. If you haven't already signed up, feel free to pop on in." As class let out, Adam, Ashley and Grayson gathered together, and started to head over for the Geology Club. The three of them have been friends since they were in the same kindergarten class. They all share the same passion for the outdoors, adventure, science and of course, geology. "Wonder what Mr. Cranston has in store for us this time?" Adam asked his friends. "Not sure, but I sure hope it was better than the salt lick rocks he got us," Ashley replied, with a face of disgust on her face, "those tasted nasty as all get out." "Yeah, I'm with her on that one Adam," Grayson replied, "maybe it's something interesting, like a sample of beryl or some rhodonite. I always love a gemstone sample he finds." "Yes, that is always a treat," Adam commented, "I guess we'll find out soon eneough." Adam held the door open for Ashley and Grayson, to find Mr. Cranston inside the laboratory with a leather pouch on the lab table. Sitting at either side of him were two of their classmates that they were not too familiar with. To his left sat a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, a fancy looking white top and jeans with ballerina flats on. To Mr. Cranston's right sat a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing an army jacket, green undershirt, khaki pants, and hiking boots. "Ah, Adam, Ashley and Grayson; I was wondering where you three were. I would like you to meet the latest additions to our little group," Mr. Cranston greeted the three students, "These fine people are Savannah Shannon and Jonathan Czerniawski." Everyone nodded and said their hellos. "These two are fellow students that are a part of your class. They asked if they could join and I agreed, if that's okay with you three." he finsished. "Absolutely," Grayson said with enthusiasm, "We could always use more people." "Oh yeah," Ashley agreed with a smile, "It kind of gets boring sometimes with just us four, no offense." "Right then," Mr. Cranston said with an earnest smile, "let's get started then, shall we?" He grabbed the pouch on the table and opened it up. Grabbing the contents inside, he then layed them out on the lab table gently. There before them were five precious gemstones, a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, an emerald, and a piece of quartz. Each were beautifully cut and shaped in an ornate manner. The ruby in the shape of an octagon, the sapphire in an elongated rectangle, the topaz in a teardrop shape, the emerald was shaped that of a circle, and the quartz was shaped that of an obelisk looking crystal. "These are gemstones I've been collecting for a long time, ever since I graduated Angel Grove High School." Mr. Cranston explained. Everyone was surprised to see these gemstones in good quality and condition. "Did you find these in such a condition, Mr. Cranston?" Savannah asked the teacher "I though gemstones were crafted to look like that." "Actually I found them like this Savannah," he answered' "Good eye. I found that to be odd as well, so I did some analyzing and some research." he pulls out his laptop and shows them some figures of data, supposedly about the gemstones. "Turns out these stones have some incredible powers. During 1492 in Portugal, these very stones were used to ward off an evil extraterrestrial army." "This is very interesting and all Mr. Cranston, but what does that have to do with geology, and more frankly, have to do with us?" Jonathan asked. "Well, it seems that there is a bond between a person and these particular stones," Mr. Cranston explained, "In 1492, there were five people known as the Gemstone Sages were an order specifically designed to prevent the spread of evil forces. Once they sealed an evil army bent on destruction, they dissapeared, and their gems found their way towards the west. I'm not sure how, but you five specifically; whether it's fate, destiny, or luck, it's seems that you are somehow now the protectors of the Earth." "So what does that makes us," Ashley asked, "Heroes?" "Almost," Mr. Cranston said with a smile, "I can do you all one better; I made it possible, through the Morphin Grid, to make you all Power Rangers." "Power Rangers..." Adam said with disbelief. "Yes Adam, Power Rangers." Mr. Cranston reaffirmed. "Well, Power Rangers typically have some sort of evil to fight. What evil is there to fight?" Grayson asked. "Seemingly, there are these monsters out in the Geminite City Park related to the 1492 incident." Mr. Cranston said, 'Try starting there; find out what you can about these aliens, and test out your newfound power." Mr. Cranston answered, "Are you all in?" he asked. "I'm in. 100%." said Grayson. "So am I." Ashley replied. "As am I." Adam followed. "Count me in." Jonathan said. "If it's to protect the Earth, then I'm in too." Savannah said. "Then go," Mr. Cranston said. "May the Power protect you."